


Offered Comfort

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [28]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw was aware that she wasn’t much of a comforter. She wasn’t much of a person in general, though she really was working on that. But being someone’s escape for a night or two? That she could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offered Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anon: "I don't think I've ever seen you write femslash before - fancy giving it a try?"
> 
> Okay, so I got no more specifics, so I went with my most recent femme ship, Shaw/Lin from the latest Person of Interest. (WHERE IS THE FIC PEOPLE??!) Also, this is literally popping my cherry writing femslash smut. Oh god, I hope it’s not too awkward. Enjoy?

Shaw was aware that she wasn’t much of a comforter. She wasn’t much of a person in general, though she really was working on that. But being someone’s escape for a night or two? That she could do.

 

Kelly impressed Shaw. Her anger and fear was tangible in everything she did, but Kelly never let it stop her, doing what she had to with a level of skill Shaw had only seen rarely. And considering the people she knew, that was saying something.

 

In only a few hours they’d be borrowing a priceless bible. All they could do was wait for the right time, and Kelly was going out of her skin. Not a lot of people made Shaw feel compassion or even empathy. But Kelly… something about her made Shaw want to reach out. She knew all too well that hugs or soothing words were not in her skill set. So she offered the only thing she knew she could, leaning in slowly for a kiss. Kelly froze on the couch next to her, but a heartbeat later she nodded shortly and met Shaw halfway.

 

The cot in one of old supply closets of the library felt hard as a rock, no doubt that firm to support Finch’s back on the rare times he let himself sleep there. But it was a place for Shaw to ease Kelly down and lick her mouth slowly open. Her hair fanned across the thin pillow, tangling with Shaw’s own messy strands as their lips met and parted, tongues dancing between them. Kelly made a tiny sigh of disappointment as Shaw’s hand moved down her body, their many layers of clothing creating a frustrating barrier. Grinning, Shaw swung herself off the bed, and stripped efficiently, thump after thump sounding as her concealed weapons hit the floor. Kelly stayed on the cot for a moment, her eyes making a slow journey across Shaw’s skin as it was revealed, and Shaw accepted the appraisal, settling her hands on her bare hips once she was naked.

 

She raised an eyebrow in challenge, and Kelly smiled back at her before sitting up and unzipping her light jacket. She didn’t make a show of it, but she also wasn’t coy or shy. She seemed at home in her body and squirmed out of her clothing with a fluidity of movement that made Shaw’s mouth go dry. She found herself wishing they had a whole night. Or several nights. But this was just a brief coming together before the storm. This was for Kelly, although odds seemed good that it would be a memorable experience for Shaw as well.

 

Lowering herself down slowly to straddle Kelly’s slim hips made her sigh with satisfaction. The feeling of skin on skin always gave her more than emotional intimacy ever could, and she savored it for a brief moment before turning her entire focus on making Kelly feel good. She curled herself forward, carefully catching a firm nipple between her lips, while her hand cupped the other one, gently massaging it, testing what made Kelly gasp and sigh.

 

Shaw had meant it to be a slow, comforting experience, but Kelly wasn’t playing by the same rules, only allowing the attention to her chest for a short time before nudging Shaw downwards with both hands on her shoulders. Shaw happily went, feeling her way with her fingers to the wet and warm places before following with her tongue. Kelly was quiet, but her body spoke volumes, her hips undulating and her nails scratching through Shaw’s hair, messing it up and pulling it out of the ponytail. Shaw never did anything by halves and it was satisfying for her on several different levels to feel Kelly quiver beneath her as she sucked and licked at her, a single finger dipping inside and slowly dragging back out, glistening with wetness.

 

“Yes,” Kelly breathed, quiet but intense, her thighs strong and clenching around Shaw’s head as another finger joined the first, adding gentle pressure from the inside as her tongue worked diligently outside. This was where Shaw felt like she was doing actual good. For one brief moment, Kelly wasn’t thinking about anything but the lips, tongue and fingers taking her apart, slowly nudging her towards the peak. In almost every other aspect of life, Shaw was the blunt instrument, but at times like these she felt more like the strategist, shifting and re-arranging circumstances until the desired outcome was achieved.

 

Kelly’s back bowed as she climaxed, pushing herself down firmer onto Shaw’s fingers, asking for more, and Shaw gave it, pushing in harder and faster, keeping the waves coming until Kelly whimpered and pushed her away. For a moment Shaw just sat there, kneeling between smooth legs to watch the fruits of her labor, Kelly looking dazed and winded, wetness still dripping sluggishly onto the sheets from her opening.

 

“You?” She asked, voice thin and breathless, and Shaw leaned closer to taste the air right off her lips. She straddled Kelly’s thigh and rubbed herself against it, leaving shining trails on her bronzed skin.

 

“Just kiss me,” she said, reaching down with still wet fingers to take care of herself, Kelly’s arms around Shaw supporting her as she rocked and circled her fingers, knowing exactly how to get herself there, needing nothing more than a warm body to press against, and soft lips on hers.

 

She came with a sigh, going slack and soft on top of Kelly, enjoying the sensation of her now sensitive breasts sliding against Kelly’s, their skin damp with sweat, making everything slick and easy.

 

“Thank you,” Kelly said quietly, and Shaw sent her a genuine smile, knowing exactly what the thank you was for.

 

“Anytime.”

 

End.


End file.
